Audience measurement entities (AMEs) perform, for example, audience measurement, audience categorization, measurement of advertisement impressions, measurement of media exposure, etc., and link such measurement information with demographic information. AMEs can determine audience engagement levels for media based on registered panel members. That is, an AME enrolls people who consent to being monitored into a panel. The AME then monitors those panel members to determine media (e.g., television programs or radio programs, movies, DVDs, advertisements (ads), websites, etc.) exposed to those panel members.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connecting lines or connectors shown in the various figures presented are intended to represent example functional relationships and/or physical or logical couplings between the various elements.